Insect traps that include a sticky substance capable of ensnaring insects are well known. Such insect traps, for example fly paper, may include a sticky substance applied as a coating on paper or other sheet material. One disadvantage associated with insect traps of this type is that the adhesive characteristics of the sticky substance usually diminish over time. Also, such insect traps usually become unsightly due to the concentration of dead insects on the sticky substance. Thus, insect traps of this type require periodic maintenance, by replacing the insect trap entirely or by replacing the portion of the insect trap that bears the sticky substance.
Insect traps that include an insect attractant, for example a light, are also known. Examples of such traps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,822 issued to White, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,365,690 and 5,505,017 issued to Nelson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,501 issued to Larkin. Such insect traps have included a sticky substance capable of ensnaring insects after they have been attracted. Other such insect traps have included other insect neutralizers, for example exposed electrical wires able to deliver a lethal electrical shock to insects. Insect traps of this type often require electrical power for operation of an insect attractant or an insect neutralizer, or both.
Some geographical areas, particularly areas which experience temperatures below freezing during portions of the year, experience insect populations which are seasonal. In such geographical areas, insect traps may not be needed for large portions of the year. Similarly, cabins, outdoor porches, gazebos, shelters in public parks, portions of restaurants or other facilities used for wedding receptions and the like, or other entertaining or living spaces may be used on a seasonal, intermittent, or temporary basis. In such settings, insect traps may be required only when those spaces are in use.
Some insect traps, especially insect traps which require electrical power, are permanently installed. For example, insect traps may be mounted on a pole when installed in an outdoor area, or affixed to a wall with screws or other mounting hardware when installed in an indoor area. Insect traps which require permanent or semi-permanent installation are not as well suited for seasonal or intermittent use as an insect trap which can be easily installed when needed and easily removed when not needed. Further, insect traps which require permanent or semi-permanent installation may require alteration of walls onto which they are mounted, making such insect traps unsuitable for temporary use, for example when used in a public shelter house or in a space which is rented for a short period of time.
Other insect traps, for example flypaper, may be suitable for temporary, seasonal, or intermittent use. However, the unsightly appearance of dead insects in such traps diminishes the usefulness of such traps, especially in spaces used for dining or entertaining, for example in restaurants, reception halls, and the like. Further, such traps may be less effective than traps which use electrical power.